Months With Kanazawa and Kazuki
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Each month of the year, and their associated holidays, according to Kanazawa and Kazuki.


Okay, I officially love these… They're so much fun! And weirdly quick… So, I'm gonna just write this, cause it's fun and gives me a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach…

Months of KanazawaXKazuki

_January_

--

Kazuki shivered and slowly slunk into his bedroom window, closing it behind him and praising his good luck at have successfully snuck out and back without incedent.

Or so he'd thought…

"do you know what time it is?" his brother asked angrily, laying back on Kazuki's bed.

At least it's not his mom.

"um, yeah…" Kazuki answered sheepishly and pushed his window down, his brother sitting up and glaring over at him.

"I've been covering for you all night. Where the hell were you?" his brother asked, obviously obligating him to this, and Kazuki swallowed thickly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was with sensei." Kazuki answered and his brother scowled and crossed his own arms over his chest, glaring at him.

"bullshit, there's no way you were doing school work. Who sneaks out to do…" his voice suddenly tapered off at the involuntarily shameful look that crossed Kazuki's face. "you weren't doing school work, were you?"

"no." Kazuki answered softly, eyes downcast, and his brother stood, standing on the other side of the room and looking entirely uncomfortable.

"so um… Kanazawa-sensei. Right?" he asked testingly, like he wasn't quite sure how or what to say now.

"yeah, we went to a movie and stuff." Kazuki muttered, just as uncomfortable but more because he was waiting for his brother to freak out.

"right. At least he' um… attractive?" his brother winced a little as if the statement hurt to even think off. Kazuki shivered a little and looked away again.

"nii-san, you really don't have to be like that about it." he mumbled and his brother sighed, either with relief or with some kind of final gathered bearings, Kazuki didn't know, but he seemed to be handling it much better than he'd thought…

"alright, it's kinda creeping me out anyway." Kazuki's brother sighed and ran a hand back through his hair, turning and starting towards the door. Kazuki bit his bottom lip then swallowed to banish the lump from his throat.

"hey." he forced it out. His brother turned and Kazuki was thankful his eyes held no malice of disgust. He was still his brother and though they might not be playing any skins matches on the courts any time soon, he till was protective older Nii-chan.

"yeah?" his brother asked and Kazuki smiled hopefully.

"don't tell mom?" he asked and his brother chuckled a little.

"as long as you don't tell her that I was in your room all night pretending you were here…" he answered and Kazuki finally laughed along.

"thanks Nii-san." he smiled and his brother nodded once in agreement.

"yeah, you'd better be thankful. But I'm so quizzing the guy next time he comes over…" his brother left with a wink then slipped out the door and off across the hall to his room.

Kazuki sighed heavily and slumped onto the bed. It wasn't exactly the way he would have planned coming out to his brother, but at least he didn't throw anything or yell…

This so wasn't how he'd planned starting the new year…

--

_February_

--

Kazuki frowned at the pile of candy in his shoe locker.

"you know, these are lockers right?" he sighed and Azuma tossed the seven boxes of chocolate he had in his into his bag and closed it up, not even looking at the names on them.

"yeah?" he asked and Kazuki frowned.

"so shouldn't they be like, impossible to get open?" he posed the question and Azuma frowned.

"you know, I think you're right. That must mean that we have a bunch of crazy stalker girls who follow behind us to get our locker numbers." Yunoki smiled brightly at the statement and Kazuki peeked behind him just in time to see three now gloomy Yunoki fan girls slumped in the corner of the room.

"remind me not to keep important things in there…" Kazuki stated and Azuma nodded.

"will do." he stated and Kazuki grabbed the chocolate then paused at the light blue envelope stuffed in the back between his hoes and the back wall. He grabbed it and opened it quickly and noticed Kanazawa's handwriting.

Kazuki smiled and read it slowly then grinned wider.

"guess whaaaaaat Azuma-chan?" Kazuki sing-songed.

"what?" Azuma sighed and rolled his eyes a little in mock annoyance.

"I've got a big date tonight, involving a certain concert at a certain place." Kazuki declared, waving the tickets from his envelope.

"really?" Azuma frowned widely and grabbed the ticket then positively seethed with jealousy. "ooh… I hate you so much right now."

"the benefits of having an older lover I suppose." Kazuki sighed at the tickets and Azuma bumped him with his shoulder.

"like you're going to be able to concentrate enough to even listen to the music. It's so wasted on you." Yunoki rolled his eyes again, this time sincerely, and Kazuki smiled at the thought of a wonderful evening alone with his sensei in a smoky, quiet bar, listening to one of his favorite jazz artists. It was so cool that she still played small venues…

"nice try." Kazuki smiled then leaned in closer. "but then again, if you had two, you'd try to take Len-kun, wouldn't you?"

Yunoki's eyes went wide but other than that his expression didn't change.

"that obvious?" he asked and Kazuki smiled, nodding brightly.

"might as well his him with a stick." he declared and Azuma sighed.

"I see." he grumbled and then spotted the violinist who met his eyes and immediately headed straight at them. Kazuki looked to Azuma who was shifting nervously, and chuckled.

"knock him dead, I gotta go thank Kana-yan for the present." Kazuki said brightly and Azuma looked over at him as if he was about to complain about the abandonment but Len got to him first and Kazuki headed towards the Teacher's Lounge.

--

_March_

--

"Kana-yan, we're gonna be late." Kazuki prodded and Kanazawa swatted at him, rolling onto his back and blinking blearily up at him.

"wassu talkin bout? We still have two hours…" he mumbled and glanced at his watch to check. Yep. 6:30.

"no, it's already 7:30." Kazuki said with a frown and Kanazawa's eyes went wide.

"what?!" he yelled, looking at the bedside clock. Sure enough. 7:39 blinked in a demonic red digital glow.

"daylight savings time." Kazuki answered lamely and Kanazawa shot out of bed.

"Damn Stupid daylight shit!" he cursed angrily and yanked his pants up, throwing his belt of quickly and glaring at the clock. "I hate you so much. Evil thing."

"sorry Kana-yan." Kazuki said with a sigh and Kanazawa looked back at him to apologize himself because it wasn't his fault then saw that Kazuki was stifling laughter and growled.

"oh can it already…"

--

_April_

--

Kanazawa had had probably the worst April Fools day ever. Glue on his chair, erasers stuck in the doors in the morning, after lunch, and when they started to leave, and pieces of eraser and inevitably an egg had crashed into the back of his head all day.

WORST.

DAY.

EVER.

He should have known teaching was the wrong profession, trying to reign in twenty prank crazed kids was hard enough when you weren't the ultimate target.

Which he was. To everyone. Always.

Kanazawa picked eggshell from his hair as he literally kicked open the door to his house, stomping towards the kitchen, and was almost glad Kazuki was out sick with a cold otherwise he'd probably have strangled his young lover by midday.

After all, Kazuki did pranks even when it WASN'T April Fool's day…

--

_May_

--

It was like Louisianna threw up. Color and sounds everywhere, the soft, spicy scent of food vendors keeping with the theme and visually, it was like being on acid without the side effects like, oh, vomiting blood.

Kanazawa should know, he was part of that whole Woodstock generation. (Everyone who took the blue acid please go to the medic tents, repeat, everyone who took the blue acid…)

Kazuki was chattering on his arm as they wandered in costume through the throngs of people who showed up to see the Schools First Ever Cinco De Mayo festival. Kanazawa looked at the bright, completely childlike expression of joy on Kazuki's face and smiled.

Best thing he ever talked the Prez into. Definitely.

--

_June_

--

Kazuki slammed through his door like Hurricane Katrina would drop by on friends. (too soon?)

"Kana-yan!!!" Kazuki said excitedly, barely able to contain himself and his sensei looked him up and down as the boy fidgeted and shifted from foot to foot in front of him.

"what?" Kanazawa sighed and packed away the last of his junk for the summer. Kazuki threw his hands in the air in an expression of joy not quite uncommon to a five year old girl.

"SUMMER! Summer summer summer! Summer!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazuki squealed excitedly and Kanazawa slammed his palm into his forehead in defeat.

"yes Kazuki, summer." he sighed and boxed his things up, hoping in the back of his mind that Kazuki would help him get them in his car but getting the feeling that Kazuki was going to run of just as quickly as the Flash on Meth. Kazuki rushed around the desk and squeezed Kanazawa's hand.

"hey, you want to watch the stars with me tomorrow?" he asked, faint red dusting his cheeks and Kanazawa smiled a little.

"… yeah, sure." he nodded and Kazuki grinned widely and rushed to the door.

"see ya then Kana-yan!!!!" he waved brightly and ran off down the summer to join the raucous group cheering about summer as well.

Kanazawa smiled then sighed over at stack of boxes and vowed to force the next student through his door into manual labor.

Ryotaro came in next to wish him a happy vacation and Kanazawa grinned evilly as he manipulated the student into helping him pack mule his things to his car.

After all, he was going stargazing tomorrow, he couldn't pull something, now could he?

--

_July_

--

"Ah, the season of barbeques…" Kazuki sniffed the air appreciatively and Kanazawa sighed.

"ugh, all this outdoor cooking is making me hungry…" Kanazawa complained and Kazuki slipped his hand into his. Kanazawa smiled a little.

"wanna sneak into someone's back yard and pretend to be part of their party?" Kazuki suggested conspiratorially and Kanazawa scoffed.

"Kazuki, that is a positively awful idea, what kind of people would we be if we did that?" he asked, pulling his hand away to cross his arms. Kazuki frowned over at him then grinned brightly.

"the American ambassador student group's houses are up there." he pointed and the plume of charcoal smoke and the fumes of steaks, burgers, and hot dogs grilling wafted to Kanazawa's nose. His stomach grumbled loudly.

"how many should we take?" he asked seriously and Kazuki laughed and drug him over to the back yard group where they were greeted like old friends nobody remembered.

--

_August_

--

Kanazawa cuddled up to Kazuki's side, the boy laying on his stomach and looking over at him.

"Summer went by too fast." Kazuki complained and Kanazawa smiled and pulled him in closer.

"yeah, but at least you have an excuse to stay at my house all the time." Kanazawa said softly, leaning in closer and kissing at Kazuki's ear.

"huh?" Kazuki grunted and Kanazawa rolled his eyes.

"the university you applied to is just down the street." he stated and Kazuki blushed.

"oh yeah…" he muttered and glanced away and Kanazawa flicked him in the forehead.

"did you really forget? I thought that was the _reason_ you applied there." Kanazawa rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his back.

"kinda. I was worried." Kazuki muttered and leaned over him, Kanazawa smiled softly up at him.

"I love you Kazu. Even if you are scatterbrained." he stated and poked Kazuki in the nose, the boy frowning then growing a devious grin.

"wanna make your neighbors mad one more time before school starts?" he suggested and Kanazawa smirked.

"you read my mind." he stated and a somewhat idiotic grin spread over Kazuki's face.

"oh wouldn't it be cool if I could do that?!" he gushed and Kanazawa lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Kazu, get down here and kiss me." he ordered and Kazuki went red.

"oh yeah, right." he answered and let Kanazawa pull him down into a kiss.

--

_September_

--

Kanazawa came home and Kazuki was facedown on his couch looking officially dead.

"tadaima…" Kanazawa said warily and Kazuki sat up, a piece of paper stuck to his forehead, then slumped back down.

"yeah…" Kazuki mumbled and Kanazawa frowned over at his usually perky lover and set his things down at the table.

"rough day?" he asked and Kazuki burrowed farther into Kanazawa's couch.

"ugh." he declared and Kanazawa smiled.

"I'll take that as yes." he answered and walked over, lifting Kazuki's legs and sitting. "wanna talk about it?"

"no." Kazuki answered curtly and Kanazawa saw red spread across his neck and knew he was blushing.

"okay." the teacher answered and leaned forwards, kissing softly at the nape of Kazuki's neck. Kazuki groaned and turned over.

"what is it about college that everyone thinks you need to screw everyone?!" he asked suddenly and Kanazawa frowned, his sweet mood pretty much demolished, and he sighed.

"I don't know." he stated plainly and Kazuki crossed his arms angrily.

"was it the same when you were in school?" he asked, huffing slightly.

"yes. But then I didn't have a problem with it." Kanazawa answered, scratching lightly at his stubble.

"so you screwed everything that walked too?" Kazuki blinked at him as if trying to imagine his sensei and lover in a one night stand frenzy. Kanazawa shrugged a little, a man had to have his secrets and he had a standard that he never talked about old flings, they were too weird just in his head let alone in other people's.

"I guess you're just more mature than the average colligate male." Kanazawa stated and Kazuki looked away.

"no, I just have someone to come home to every night, why would I want to go out there with some guy I don't even care about?" Kazuki muttered, sighing and leaning forwards and kissing Kanazawa on the cheek. Kanazawa frowned.

"am I going to have to kill this guy?" he asked suddenly and Kazuki pulled back, face red.

"no!!!" he declared and Kanazawa nodded sharply before grabbing him and tackling his young lover to the couch.

"good." he declared and leaned in, kissing softly at the lobe of Kazuki's ear. "because I'm the only one who gets to put up with you on the town."

"put up with me?" Kazuki objected and Kanazawa nodded.

"yep. Put up with you." he declared and pulled Kazuki into a lip searing kiss.

And Kanazawa barely had time to wonder who Kazuki's not so mysterious admirer was.

--

_October_

--

Kanazawa sipped his punch in silence in the corner as Kazuki flitted about the party trying to greet everyone. Kanazawa wasn't really one for parties, or costumes, but anything for Kazuki once he pulled out the puppy eyes and said that soft breathy 'pllllease Kana-yan?'.

So here he was at a college party, standing in the corner as Kazuki socialized, glad to have some spiked punch to get him through the evening as Kazuki had forced a collar, leash, and cat ears onto him before leaving the house.

Kanazawa lapped at his punch and glanced over at the pair giggling in the corner and looking at him.

"what?" he asked.

"kitteh boi!" one declared, pointing at him, dressed in some kind of frilly Goth loli frock while most definitely male.

"yes! Kitteh boiiiz!!!" the other stated bouncily, Kanazawa completely unable to even tell their gender in an ambiguous assortment of thrift shop sparkles.

"snap!" the first declared and took a picture before dragging the other one off by the collar, most likely to develop the pictures.

Kazuki turned away and looked back over at Kazuki, looking like a rock star in that leather jacket he'd told him not to buy (but if he bought it with his own money Kanazawa really wasn't allowed to complain) attempting to look like a rock star of some kind., amidst two vampires, a clown, and what looked like Princess Zelda.

Then Kanazawa sighed.

"college kids are weird."

--

_November_

--

"so they use it as an excuse to eat turkey and be merry when they stole their land and killed their people!" Kazuki ranted and Kanazawa grunted and nodded at all the right places. Kazuki glared over at him and frowned.

"are you even listening?" he scowled and Kanazawa looked up from his newspaper.

"Indians, pilgrims, slaughter, turkey, bad, childhood obesity, pointlessness, Americans suck." Kanazawa summarized and Kazuki glanced away.

"I never said they suck. It just seems stupid that it's a holiday." he mumbled sheepishly and Kanazawa scoffed.

"next thing you know 9-11 will be a holiday." Kanazawa stated sourly and Kazuki winced.

"ooh." he muttered and Kanazawa looked over at him worriedly.

"too soon?" he asked.

"yeah, probably." Kazuki nodded and Kanazawa sighed.

"crap, I'm never going to hear the end of this…" he muttered and Kazuki nodded in agreement.

--

_December_

--

Snow fell on the tip of his nose and he didn't even bother to flick it away, letting it melt on him. He hated Christmas, it wasn't like he had any family to celebrate it with and Kazuki was always so busy during the holiday he didn't even think to ask him to do anything.

At least one of them should be happy during the holidays.

Kanazawa watched smoke drift up through the snow and thought about how poetic it probably was and that if he were a painter he'd probably have painted something based on this. Mostly he just had Roses and Snow playing in the back of his head. He was numb, his limb stiff and weighted down with cold and the half inch of snow that had accumulated on him.

He was probably going to get sick but he really didn't care, he was enjoying his cigarettes and snow. The seat of his pants was wet from the snow that had been on the bench before but he still didn't feel like leaving. There was something serene about the walking mall after dark on Christmas eve. Not a single person around as the clock slowly changed to Christmas.

"Sensei!!!" came a frantic cry and he snapped his head around, Kazuki standing there in the snow, face red and panting hard like he'd been running.

"Kazu--" Kanazawa started, standing up as Kazuki shot over, throwing arms around his neck and hugging close to him, Kanazawa trying not to burn him with his still lit cigarette.

"where have you been?! I've been looking for you everywhere! I was worried something bad had happened to you." Kazuki ranted and Kanazawa immediately felt bad.

"you should be with your family." kawakawa blurted without really intending to. Kazuki pulled back a little and smiled up at him.

"you're my family too Kana. Lets go back to your house, you're soaked through. And shivering." Kazuki smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him along towards his house.

Kanazawa followed behind, still numb, but feeling a bit like maybe he could thaw out eventually.

After all, when you're so close to the sun, how can you be cold?

End.

Yes, I realize I jacked Saiyuki with that last line, sorry. It just happens… and these took forever to write unlike the others. August and September were the hardest. No wait, march was pretty hard too.

And October was me and Acerbus… in the Lolita and the thrift store sparkles. Lol.

Also, yeah, I expect to get shit over the 9/11 crack... It was all I had for Thanksgiving, just beging the throwing of fruit and be done with it. (I was actually implying how maintream such a tragedy was and that not more than a year later they both made a movie and it had NICK CAGE in it *gags* but that it's the same in the fact that Thanksgiving was pretty much a useless holiday after the Trail of Tears... You shouldn't make mass trgedy a holiday, it's just not right...)


End file.
